ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia SINGS!
Plot Cast * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde **Bad Bunny as Nick Wilde's singing voice ** Kath Soucie as Young Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Officer Judy Hopps ** Sheena Easton as Judy Hopps' singing voice * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * J.K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Shakira as Gazelle * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big * Phil Johnson as Gideon Grey * Fuschia! as Major Friedkin * John DiMaggio as Jerry Junbeaux Jr. SING characters * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman * Tori Kelly as Meena * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Garth Jennings as Ms. Crawly * Nick Offerman as Norman * Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy * Beck Bennett as Lance * Jennifer Saunders as Miss Nana Noodleman ** Jennifer Hudson as Young Nana Noodleman * Rhea Perlman as Judith * Leslie Jones as Meena's mother * Jay Pharoh as Meena's grandfather * Laraine Newman as Meena's grandmother * Tara Strong as Nancy Songs # "Young Guns (Go for It)" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Bad Boys" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Careless Whisper" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Freedom" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Everything She Wants" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "I'm Your Man" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "The Edge of Heaven" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "A Different Corner" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Where Did Your Heart Go?" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "I Know You Were Waiting (For Me)" – Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde (Sheena Easton and Bad Bunny) # "I Want Your Sex" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Faith" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Father Figure" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "One More Try" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Monkey" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Kissing a Fool" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Praying for Time" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Freedom! 90" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" – Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps (Bad Bunny and Sheena Easton) # "Too Funky" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Somebody to Love" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Killer / Papa Was a Rolling Stone" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Jesus as a Child" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Fastlove" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Spinning the Wheel" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "You Have Been Loved" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Outside" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "As" – Nick Wilde & Gazelle (Bad Bunny feat. Shakira) # "Freeek!" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) # "Flawless (Go to the City)" – Nick Wilde (Bad Bunny) Script * Zootopia SINGS!/Transcript Trivia Quotes Category:Zootopia Category:Sing Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Disney films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:3D films Category:3D animated films Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Category:Animated Musical Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Crossover musicals